marvelpeliculasfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Thanos
thumb :"¿Crees que sabes de dolor? Él le hará mucho para algo dulce como dolor!" :―La otra[fte.] Thanos es un caudillo extraterrestre que aliados a sí mismo con Loki. Biografía ''Los Vengadores Loki Laufeyson, providing him with the deadly army of the Chitauri, who will help him conquering Earth, in exchange for the Tesseract, a powerful energy source. ">Thanos es un poderoso extraterrestre, un caudillo que gobierna sobre la dimensión de una muerto. Él mismo aliados con el exiliado Loki Laufeyson, le da el ejército mortal de la puesta, que le ayudará conquistando la tierra, a cambio de la Tesseract, una fuente de energía de gran alcance. the Other warns the God of Mischief of the price of failure and reminding him to not question the will of the master, declaring that if he fails in defeating the Earthlings, Thanos will make him know a new kind of suffering. " lang="es">Cuando Loki ha llegado a la tierra, Thanos es contactado por él, y el otro advierte que el Dios de la travesura del precio de fracaso y recordándole a no cuestionar la voluntad del maestro, declarando que si fracasa en la derrota de los terrícolas, Thanos le hará conocer un nuevo tipo de sufrimiento. the Earth's heroes would be to court Death. To this, Thanos simply smiles. ">Cuando finalmente Loki es derrotado, el otro se queja de que los habitantes del planeta no son tan débiles como debían para ser y declara que un desafío a los héroes de la tierra sería a muerte. Para esto, simplemente sonríe Thanos. Guardains de la galaxia ''Para agregar Rasgos de carácter Loki and command the powerful army of the Chitauri unchallenged. " lang="es">Thanos es uno de los seres más poderosos del universo, y aunque ninguno de sus poderes se muestran realmente (todavía), fue capaz de amenazar a un Dios como indiscutido de Loki y comando el poderoso ejército de la puesta . Relaciones *Loki Laufeyson - aliado. *La otra - subordinado. *Chitauri - subordinados. *Leviatanes - subordinados. Apariciones/actores *Marvel universo cinematográfico (2 películas) **''Los Vengadores (Primera aparición) , Damion Poitier **Guardianes de la galaxia ''- TBA Detrás de las escenas *Presencia de Thanos en la película se ha mantenido en secreto desde la producción hasta el mismo lanzamiento de The Avengers. *Damion Poitier fue acreditado como "Hombre #1" con el fin de ocultar la identidad de Thanos al final de la película. Se anunció públicamente más tarde después del estreno de la película. *Kevin Feige ha dicho que Thanos probablemente será interpretado por un actor diferente en futuras películas. Trivia *En los cómics, Thanos no tiene ninguna relación con Loki Laufeyson ni la puesta, pero sin embargo es uno de los enemigos históricos de los Vengadores. *En los cómics, Thanos es el maestro del Infinity Gauntlet, que utilizó en la serie homónima, en un intento de corte de muerte. *Thanos es uno de los pocos grandes antagonistas no para morir en su debut, siendo el otro, otros Lokiy La abominación. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Masculinos Categoría:Alienigenas Categoría:Alienigena Categoría:Los Vengadores Categoría:Caudillos Categoría:Guardianes De La Galaxia